


strange but lovable

by devilishdyke



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Oumami, Short, amaou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishdyke/pseuds/devilishdyke
Summary: Rantaro and Kokichi enjoy a stress-free day at the beach.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 84





	strange but lovable

Rantaro stood back and stared in admiration at his hard work; with the umbrella placed perfectly and firmly into the sand, and the towels ever so carefully laid out, one might even say it was the perfect beach setup.

“Hey, Kichi,” Rantaro started, looking to his side to see— no one..? “Kichi?”

A quick spin around and Kokichi came into view, watching from afar and waving once they made eye contact. Rantaro lovingly rolled his eyes and jogged over to him, placing a hand on his hip as if to ask, ‘what the fuck are you doing?’

The answer was simple: “If I put my feet on the sand, I might BURN UP and DIE! You don’t want that to happen, do ya, Taro?” Kokichi pouted, pushing his star-shaped sunglasses further up onto his face.

In one swift motion, Rantaro lifted Kokichi in his arms and brought him to their towels, placing him carefully onto the one he’d chosen out for himself — checkered print and covered in rainbows. “There. Is that good?” Rantaro asked, sitting down beside his boyfriend and placing an arm around the other.

Kokichi began to fan his face with his hand. “I dunno! It’s really hot out and I hate the beach!” Rantaro frowned, perhaps thinking of a way to cease the other’s discomfort. It seemed, in only a few seconds, that he’d settled for suddenly picking his boyfriend up again and bringing him to the ocean.

Kokichi squealed in surprise, crying things like, “Nooo! My hair can’t get wet!” and “Amami-chan, put me down right now or I’ll feed you to the sharks!!”

Rantaro chuckled, ignoring his boyfriend’s empty threats, “I swear it’s not that bad if you give it a chance!”

Rantaro lowered Kokichi’s feet to the water slowly, as if to give him a few moments to prepare himself. Once Kokichi was fully settled on the ground, with the ocean’s water reaching his ankles, Rantaro stared expectantly for some kind of reaction. Kokichi lifted his head slowly, and Rantaro gasped when he found tears rolling down the other’s cheeks.

Rantaro’s eyes widened as he gently grabbed hold of Kokichi’s shoulders. “Kichi?! Kokichi, are you oka—“ “Nishishishi! Don’t mind me! Those were a lie!” Kokichi announced through childish giggles, wiping the tears away with his wrist.

“Fuck you,” Rantaro said, though he was laughing just as much. “I should’ve seen that coming.” he mumbled, though nothing in his tone nor expression suggested anger or annoyance.

Kokichi began to tease, “Yeah, you toootally should’ve! Taro, you’re so gull—“ Before he could finish his statement, a splash of salt water was thrown in his face. Surprisingly, Kokichi grinned, “Oh, you’re on!”

~~

After what felt like the passing of a full day, but was likely only about an hour, Kokichi and Rantaro collapsed exhaustedly onto their respective towels, hands remaining intertwined despite the roughness of the action.

“Not to say I was keeping score, which I totally was, but I think I won.” Rantaro said, turning his head to lock eyes with Kokichi, who was already looking right back at him. “Fuck no! I did! Ooooobviously..~”

Rantaro reached forward to place a gentle hand on the other’s cheek, “Heh, you’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Kokichi smiled back, “And you’re lucky you’re so hot! And that you’ve got a big di—“

Rantaro moved his hand from Kokichi’s cheek to his mouth in an instant. “Gross.”

Kokichi licked Rantaro’s hand, making him retract it. “I was gonna say heart!” Kokichi giggled, and Rantaro laughed, too, despite the obvious lie.

As all of his friends liked to remind him constantly, Rantaro and Kokichi made up a pretty strange but lovable duo. Before they’d met, Rantaro was slightly more standoffish and Kokichi far less sympathetic. But together, they just seemed to balance each other out. 

And now, with Kokichi in his arms and his hand twirling the other’s wavy purple hair around each ring-filled finger, Rantaro Amami felt especially appreciative of that.


End file.
